Rediscovery: Scarlett & Snake Eyes
by RubyinParadise
Summary: S/SE...this takes off from DD America Elite comic after SE is mind controlled by Red Ninja Clan. How do S/SE deal with the after effects? NEW CHAPTERS UP..SE finally confronts his enemy, but is it in time to save Scarlett?
1. Chapter 1

**The first part of this story takes place in the context of the DD America's Elite universe after the Red Ninja Clan and the attack of the Phoenix Guard. Snake Eyes is still recovering from the mind control inflicted by the Red Ninja Clan. After reading that storyline, my thoughts were on Scarlett having to deal with all that grief of losing, finding, losing SE with little emotional support. The comic didn't really show SE/S reconciling all that emotion together except one brief encounter that seemed inadequate. So I thought I would write this to satisfy that need! Hope you like it...my first post..comments please. S/SE always! (And Snakes signing is in Italics.)**

**Obligatory disclaimer here: I don't own G.I. Joe or any of the characters in this story.**

Rediscovery

Scarlett leaned against the table as General Colton debriefed the group, not really hearing his words.

Since Snake Eye's death and resurrection, she has hardly had time to breathe much less think. Finally, after things calmed down …for now…all the trauma and heart ache have surfaced. Can I really go through that again? Seeing Snake Eye's dead body lying in front of me? Then seeing him alive, only to have him turn his back on me, even if it was under the effects of the Ninja mind control. I don't know which one was worse_,_ she thinks. She barley hears Colton's final words, "You have all earned some rest and relaxation. Take advantage of the time because this fight with Cobra is just beginning."

Just beginning? Sometimes she wonders when it will ever end. She thought she had reached the end seeing Snake lying there presumably dead. Can I keep going on like this? And now, it's almost like I don't even know him anymore. What he went through with the Red Ninja Clan has affected him deeply. How could it not? I can only wonder if it has affected his feelings for me. Did the mind control change them somehow? We've hardly had a moment together since we recovered him and then had to defend the Rock from attack.

Scarlett walked towards the door as everyone milled around, discussing leave plans. "Hey Scarlett! What about you?"

She barely heard Shipwreck as she walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?"

Good question thought Snake Eyes. He had been observing her during Colton's debriefing, as he always does, as he can't help but do. He saw her eyes, they seemed…sad? The bright, beautiful green eyes that he loved so much were less bright. He sighed inwardly. They really needed to talk. They just haven't had real time together since he was brought back by Tommy. There were the few moments together while training, but his mind was/is still so foggy. It was hard to understand why he was here sometimes. He needed to go back to the Sierras and regroup, meditate. Remember things about his life and motivations, things that kept peeking around the corner of his mind, but that he couldn't quite get a grasp on. It was frustrating. He was afraid of giving up on trying to crystallize those thoughts..memories in his mind. That if he stopped trying, they would disappear forever.

But the one thing that was crystal clear, the one thing that pulled his mind from the abyss the Red Ninja Clan put him in, was Scarlett. When Tommy held his sword to Scarlett's throat in an attempt to snap Snake Eyes out of the trance, well, it worked alright. It was as if Tommy opened up a door letting in a burst of blinding light and the only thing he could see was Scarlett. The only thing he thought was of reaching her and getting the sword away. And when the light finally subsided, what remained was his mind, him, Snake Eyes. He owed Tommy big for that one. But that would come later. He realized he had not yet told Scarlett that she saved him. Did she realize?

He broke into a light jog to catch up to her as she was well ahead of him, moving towards the elevator. Where was she going? He did not reach her before she got into the elevator, but watched the elevator move up to, topside? When he reached the outside, he glanced around the moonlit night and finally saw her silhouette, climbing up the mountain that hid their compound. He started after her thinking it wasn't a bad night for a climb.

Scarlett kept climbing, the physical activity felt good, calmed her swirling mind. She needed to be alone. Needed time to think about what she was going to do next. She looked up at the full moon and then surveyed her surroundings. The rocks seemed to glow in the moonlight. She finally made it to the top and the minute she stopped to rest, to breathe, all the emotions she had kept at bay hit her like a tidal wave. She felt the tears coming on.

Snake could hear her crying and increased his pace. When he reached the place where she was standing, his movements made her turn around and he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted to go to her, wipe the tears away, and pull her in his arms. But something held him back. Something in the way she was standing, slightly askance, and something in the look of her eyes, wary. So he signed instead.

_Why are you crying?_ She didn't respond. _Please, talk to me. You are scaring me_.

That did it for Scarlett.

"I'm scaring you!" She sputtered then silence again "I'm scaring you." She said again, this time like she was talking to herself. She shook her head.

"I don't know Snake. I don't know if I can do this anymore."

_Do what?_ He signed with trepidation. Not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"This! GI Joe, you, us!"

Now he was really scared. _What are you saying Scarlett?_

"I had to try to figure out how to keep going when I thought you were dead. Can you even begin to understand what it was like to see your dead body in front of me? And then to see you alive again, but have you turn your back on me. You were like a phantom. I think that freaked me out more than your death." She ended with a whisper.

"I don't think I could go through that again. I absolutely think I would lose it completely. And now, I barely know what you are thinking anymore. Maybe the mind control changed you in ways no one understands. Maybe it changed the way you feel about me…."

Snake Eyes looked at her, saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him and felt deep sorrow for what she went through. Hell, he was dead and then his mind was a blank while he was under the control of Sei Tin. He felt nothing during that time, until Tommy put the sword to her neck. But Scarlett, poor Scarlett, had to feel. He doesn't know if he could have experienced that and not gone totally batshit crazy. He would rather be tortured by Mindbender.

He walked up to her and took his mask off. He lifted her chin, his eyes blazing at her, into her it seemed. He put his hand down and started signing.

_You wonder how I feel about you?_ He stopped for a moment and rubbed his forehead, as if trying to erase all that had happened in the past few months.

_I don't know either the lasting effects of the mind control. Sometimes I feel unsure about things, about my actions and motivations. It will just take time to sort it all out. But you have to understand something Scarlett and I regret not telling you sooner. The one thing that brought me back was you. Did you forget that it was the singular act of Tommy threatening to cut your throat that brought my mind back?_

He paused for a moment. He never once took his eyes from hers as he signed. She just stood there, unmoving, barely blinking.

_You are what saved me. Without you I don't have a life. Since we've known each other, it has always been you that has connected me to life. When you say you aren't sure about us anymore, well, I'd rather be brainwashed again so I wouldn't have to endure a life without you. I can't begin to imagine what you went through while I was dead, found, and then lost. I don't think I could have gone through that with you. I'm sorry, so sorry._

Scarlett fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. He could not remember ever seeing her like this, his strong Scarlett. He bent down next to her and took her in his arms. Finally, she looked up at him with wet eyes, and stroked his hair, his face with her shaking hands.

"I love you Scarlett," he mouthed. Then he bent his head to hers and kissed her lips. She kissed him back with such emotion that he was taken aback at first. He grabbed her head and kissed her back fiercely as if to say that he would never leave her again. Never make her cry like that again.

"I love you too Snake. Don't ever leave me again." She said firmly.

He backed off for a second and asked her, _So does this mean you are no longer unsure about me, about us?_

She smiled slyly and those green eyes lit up. Dam it was good to see those eyes blaze. "Well, I think I need more convincing."

He smiled and laughed, which always came out as sort of a snort.

_And what would convince you?_ He asked. His signing steady, serious.

"Ummm," she purred. "The kissing was a good start, but only a start."

He answered by running the hand that was gripping her waist up her side and stroked his thumb along the side of her breast eventually reaching the top of her nipple. Her head tipped back and she sighed. Snake Eyes could not for the life of him understand why he did not have this talk with her before today. He missed touching her, kissing her. All he wanted to do right now was take her, here, right on the top of this mountain. And that, dam it, was just what he was going to do.

_If that was a good start, then I am pretty sure I know how I am going to finish._

She looked into his eyes and then kissed him again. They made love on the top of the mountain, slowly, as if rediscovering each other once again.

To Be Continued

**Hope you enjoyed it! This was supposed to be a one shot, but I wanted to explore further Snake Eyes' vulnerabilities and how he would handle a similar fate for Scarlett!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This rest of this story really took on a life on its own and got more complex than I originally intended! I was most interested in bringing full circle Snake Eyes' journey after the mind control, which provided a cool way to explore vulnerabilities of the generally in control, seemingly stoic Snake Eyes.**

Both Stalker and Kamakura wished they were on their way to do battle with Cobra, Decepticons, zombies, hell, pretty much anything was better than their current destination: Snake Eye's cabin. Neither could think of a good way to break the news to him.

The helicopter landed in a clearing not far from the cabin. Snake Eyes was waiting for them, having perceived the helicopter's approach long before it came into sight. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, face wrapped with a black cloth. Stalker noticed the tense set of Snake's shoulders as he stepped down from the chopper. Of course, Snake knew something was up. They didn't come to have tea.

Kamakura came right out with it. "Silent Master, we have come to tell you that Scarlett has been taken." Stalker saw Snake Eyes' hands flex into a fist, then he signed for them to wait while he grabbed some things from the cabin.

"One more thing you should know," Stalker said. "Colton is calling us all back, but not necessarily because of Scarlett." Snake turned around and headed back to the cabin.

Snake Eyes knew upon hearing the first whir of the chopper blades that it wasn't going to be good news. Scarlett was supposed to join him in a few days, but she always preferred to four wheel it up here. So he was wary as the chopper approached. His first thought was that he was being called on a mission and had been trying to figure out how to get out of it. This was their first break in a while and he was anticipating with great relish spending the time alone with Scarlett in the Sierras. He reflected back on his farewell to Scarlett in the airport as she departed to Atlanta and he headed here. He kept finding excuses to touch her…her shoulders…her hair...feeling greedy. Their reconciliation at the Rock seemed to have torn down some emotional levees he had built up after the mind control. He wanted to talk to her about the future, even retiring from GI Joe. Maybe the mind control had some positive effects he had not considered, freeing him to prioritize his needs for once. And his greatest need was to be with Scarlett. But now she was gone.

As he stepped out of the cabin with his gear, his vision blurred and he stumbled, very un-Ninja like, very un-Snake Eyes like, to the ground. A familiar fog began to cloud his mind. Ugh, he grabbed his head. Fear overwhelmed him at the thought of losing Scarlett. A cry of anguish came out as a croak and blackness creeped into his vision from the corners of his eyes. All the pain and loss he has suffered in his life poked at him like tiny needles, and he began to fall into a maelstrom of self-doubt and panic. Is this my retribution for her suffering when I was taken by the Red Ninja Clan? Do I deserve to be happy? As the blackness threatened to take over his mind, a cold sensation on his cheek jarred him. He focused his vision to see Dojo licking his cheek. The wolf whimpered and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Snake Eyes took in a deep breath. I can't dwell on what hasn't happened yet. She is alive, he demanded, and I will find her. His resolve helped push away the blackness. He knew he could maintain control as long as he focused on that thought…like a lifeline. He quickly stroked the wolf's head and got to his feet. Dojo followed him as he made his way back to the chopper and howled a farewell as the chopper lifted off carrying Snake Eyes and his teammates back to the Rock.

In the chopper, Kamakura gave Snake Eyes the details they knew about Scarlett's disappearance. Scarlett went hiking with her brother Pat, and when they didn't return from the hike, her other brothers went searching for them on the trail. They found Pat beat up and unconscious, but no Scarlett. On the way to the hospital, Pat kept drifting in and out of consciousness, repeating three words…ninjas…red...Scarlett. Those words generated a sharp pain in Snake akin to being stabbed in the stomach, but he was not yet willing to ponder the implications of what Kamakura just told him.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the Rock and entered the control room to face General Colton surrounded by Duke, Roadblock, Spirit, and Shipwreck.

"Sorry to bring you back so soon," Colton says. "We have been in contact with Stormshadow in Japan. As you know, Stormshadow sought to restore J'Bang to his body, the one currently inhabited by Sei Tin's essence. Apparently Sei Tin had more Ninjas who were lying wait for the right moment to rescue Sei Tin. When Stormshadow arrived in Japan with J'Bang and Sei Tin, Sei Tin's Ninjas saw their chance. Two Ninjas took Stormshadow by surprise and, in his already weakened state from the injuries he sustained while rescuing Snake Eyes, he did not challenge them. Fortunately Stormshadow is ok." He paused and regarded the look of shock on Roadblock and Shipwreck's faces. Kamakura and Spirit looked thoughtful. Duke looked confused, but he had been on another covert mission during the whole Red Ninja Clan episode. And dam, as always, he could never tell what Snake Eyes was thinking and, as always, it made him nervous.

"If that wasn't enough, our intel is pointing to some Cobra splinter cell activity in Europe. We need to neutralize these cells and find out what they are planning. We may be able to get information on the current whereabouts of Cobra Commander. We need two teams. Duke, I need you to head up the team to investigate the cells. Stalker, I want you to lead Snake Eyes and Kamakura to recover Sei Tin and get rid of that slippery bastard once and for all. Stormshadow indicated that you should rendevous with him in Japan."

"Ah, General? Aren't you forgetting one other kind of significant crisis?" Roadblock voiced what the rest of them were thinking.

Colton shook his head. "No, Roadblock, I did not forget about Scarlett. Right now we have TWO situations threatening international security. Cobra Commander obtained sensitive information on GI Joe and the U.S. government during his impersonation of the President's chief of staff. If any of these cells are acting on that information, we need to stop them and Cobra Commander. And the last thing I need while trying to fight Cobra is Sei Tin and his band of merry fucking Ninjas coming out of the woodwork. He was under our authority and we let him get away. We need to get him back."

He sighed loudly. "We don't even know exactly what happened to Scarlett and can't spare men to investigate her disappearance."

"What about what her brother said about who attacked them? Ninjas…red?" Stalker asserted. "Now we know Sei Tin escaped and he has more Ninjas. It's possible he is behind her disappearance."

"When did Stormshadow say that Sei Tin escaped? Was it before Scarlett was taken?" Duke asked.

"It was about the same time." Colton answered.

"Sei Tin could have sent some of his Ninjas to take Scarlett while others helped him escape," surmised Stalker.

"We just can't base our actions on assumptions here men! If Sei Tin is involved with Scarlett's disappearance, then you will find her while tracking him down, right? So I need for you to prioritize finding and stopping Sei Tin!" Colton ordered.

Stalker observed Snake during the exchange with the general, trying to gauge his reaction or see if he would say anything, but the Commando stood still. Finally, after Colton barked his command, Snake lifted his hands, grabbed his left hand with his right, as if calming himself, then started signing.

_I am going after Scarlett. That is my priority._

Colton regarded Snake Eyes, his tone lowering slightly. "Snake Eyes I know you have been through a lot…."

Snake Eyes interrupted with a flurry of hands.

_With all due respect General, you don't know any of what I have been through. _He points down._ How is hell for a descriptor? First Scarlett gets kidnapped by Destro in retaliation for GI Joe holding the Baroness captive here, which was kept a secret from us. Then I "die" trying to rescue Scarlett and then mind controlled. This…. stops now!_

Most of the time Snake Eyes didn't care about talking anymore, but there were moments, like this one, when it was frustrating as hell. He wanted to yell. He wanted to tear off his mask so they could see the accusation in his eyes, the anger, the pain. But instead he grabbed the chair next to him and threw it against the wall.

The Joes were wide eyed. Snake Eyes was not usually given to outward displays of emotion. And even with his calm demeanor, or maybe because of it, they've always been wary of him and his abilities, even Stalker, who has known him the longest. But now, after the mind control, they were even more wary, worried that he might have become maybe…just slightly…unhinged. They also always knew that it was Scarlett who grounded him, and well, with her capture, who knew what would happen. They had to get her back. If not, they may very well lose Snake Eyes too.

_No, I am going after Scarlett. Court martial me. If Sei Tin is involved with her disappearance, then lucky for you and your mission because I will… deal with him. I only came here to track her signal on the computer. I intend to use the computer and then I am leaving._

"Shit." Colton ran his hands through his hair again. "Ok Snake Eyes. Stalker you are still in charge of this mission. Officially, your priority is to neutralize Sei Tin, unofficially, well, I don't want to hear about it." Colton paused. "And Snake Eyes….I want to see her back too."

Snake Eyes had already tuned out Colton and headed for the computer to input the code that would search for Scarlett's signal. They had chips implanted into them a while back for this very reason. That was how Scarlett had found him when he was under the control of Sei Tin. One of the most valuable features of the chip was that it could read and relay the person's vital signs. He would be able to not only locate her position, but tell if she was…alive.

Everyone except Colton joined Snake Eyes at the computer as it began to load the tracking program. Various fields popped up on the screen: altitude, longitude, vitals. Their attention was drawn to vitals. A percent popped up: 15.

"What does that mean?" asked Roadblock. "What the hell does 15 percent mean!" No one replied. They kept staring at the screen, willing the number to change.

As if in response, the number started increasing…20...50...no one breathed...75…83…100 percent.

"That's a good sign. That means she's alive, right?" Shipwreck said excitedly.

Snake Eyes nodded.

"Dam, well how's that for drama!" exclaimed Roadblock as he went to slap Snake Eyes on the back, no, bad idea. He slapped Stalker on the back, relieving some of the built up tension.

"It's showing the location as Japan," says Stalker. Snake Eyes did not reply. "That's where Stormshadow is...and where Sei Tin escaped."

"Well, the Sei Tin coincidences seem to be piling up here." Duke concluded. "Question is why? Why go through all that trouble? What does he want with Scarlett?"

Stalker, Kamakura, Roadblock, and Shipwreck had the same theory running through their heads to explain Sei Tin's motives. When they were rescuing Snake Eyes from the Red Ninja Clan, Sei Tin saw how Stormshadow used Snake's love for Scarlett to break him free of the mind control. Sei Tin must have realized that the ultimate leverage against Snake was Scarlett. If he was behind her kidnapping, then most likely his ultimate goal was Snake Eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for the jet that would take them to Japan, Stalker found Snake Eyes in the hangar, sharpening his katana. "So bringing out the sword again? You've been going solely Commando since the Red Ninja Clan. Are you ready to play Ninja again, or should I ask, is your mind ready?"

Snake Eyes paused from his sharpening to look up at his friend. He had been avoiding using his Ninja training for fear that it would somehow trigger any lingering effects of the mind control. That maybe he would lose control. But he had no choice. To defeat the Red Ninja Clan once and for all and get Scarlett back, he would need to rely on his Ninja abilities. He told Stalker as much. He just hoped Stalker didn't see the slight shake of his hands as he returned to his sharpening. He had never felt unsure about his Ninja abilities. He has always been able to rely on them to calm him, center him. Now that very training is making him slightly nervous. Fuck. I will show Sei Tin no mercy.

_I have already contacted Stormshadow. _He signed to Stalker._ He will be able to back me up in case… I am.… unable to complete the task._ He didn't want to tell Stalker of his fear of losing control. Maybe he'll have time to go through some katas. It had been a while.

Stalker knows his friend well enough to perceive when Snake Eyes wasn't telling him everything, but he and Snake Eyes have been through hell and back together and he would stand by his friend.

…

The jet dropped them outside a small village in one of the Northern Prefectures of Japan. It was a mountain village surrounded by three rivers. The path to their rendezvous point with Stormshadow led them through mountain meadows surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees. The beauty and delicacy of the flowers provided a stark contrast to their dangerous and possibly violent mission. Upon reaching the rivers, they heard a light rustle of the trees right before Stormshadow dropped lightly to the ground in front of them.

"The Sakura (Cherry Blossom trees) are in full bloom," Stormshadow remarked. "It is unfortunate the circumstances. But many believe that the Sakura are an omen of good fortune. Perhaps they will bring us luck for the task that lies ahead."

Snake Eyes also knew that some believed the Cherry Blossoms symbolized the fleeting nature of life. He hoped that the good fortune belief would be the one to guide their mission. Stormshadow filled them in on Sei Tin's escape. He affirmed what Colton had said, that he was ambushed by two of Sei Tin's Ninjas, who seemed to be in a Ninja fighting trance, similar to the Arashikage mindset. Still recovering from the sword injury he received from Snake Eyes, he realized it would be wiser to wait for backup to recover Sei Tin. He also explained, before the ambush, he had been able to seek out some practitioners of the ancient Ninjutsu and Shogun techniques to find a way to restore J'Bang to his own body. But had not yet found a way to reverse the process. Stormshadow told them he could not figure out how Sei Tin learned of these techniques or if he even knew how to reverse them. Snake Eyes was worried as he thought of Scarlett. Did Sei Tin do anything to her using the ancient techniques?


	5. Chapter 5

Sei Tin wore a cynical smile as he regarded Scarlett. "Emotional attachment makes him weak. But I can surmise what he may see in you." He begins to stroke her cheek. Scarlett tries to turn her head, but he grips her chin hard and lifts her head to look up at him. "You will not resist me. I will teach you to obey me just as I taught Snake Eyes. He will return to rescue you and then I will eliminate my enemy once and for all." He released his grip on her and left.

Scarlett sighed. Her hands were tied to a wooden plank placed behind her head. Her feet were shackled with chains bound to the wall. She was still recovering from the effects of the drug they had injected into her to keep her pliant until they brought her to this compound. She didn't know where she was but the rooms were built in the Japanese style…shit...were they in Japan? Sei Tin, she shook her head? But how? Last time she saw him, he was strapped to a bed. Scarlett felt shaky and queasy from the drug. She also felt...unsure. She was used to being held captive by Cobra. Even though they could be brutal, they were familiar. But the Red Ninja Clan? She shivered slightly remembering what they did to Snake.

If Snake comes after her, will he be able to confront them? I have to find a way out. Sei Tin wants me to obey him and be compliant. Maybe I will just have to play that game until I find a chance to escape. But will I be able to take on all the Ninjas at once? Well, there is always the Inverse Ninja Law, she chuckled inwardly. She often referred to it in front of Stormshadow, Snake, and Kamakura while they watched old martial arts movies. It was supposed to explain why in the movies one lone Ninja or Samurai could easily dispose of a whole group of seemingly incompetent Ninjas. Based on the theory, individual Ninjas are weaker when in larger groups… "You know to conserve your great Ninjutsu power!" she waved her hands around in exaggerated Ninjutsu gestures.

Whenever she joked about the Inverse Ninja Law, Stormshadow grunted and waved his hand in dismissal while Kamakura smirked, but she could see them quickly give each other questioning looks out of the corner of her eye. Snake just gave her a small smile, enjoying the joke. Her musing provided a distraction until a stab of longing for Snake hit her. She had to get out of here.

Over the next few days, Sei Tin forced her to perform labor intensive tasks. The worst was hauling water from the river to the compound. She had to climb the 100 steps to the compound carrying the water everyday. By nightfall, she was physically exhausted. By the third day, she was in sort of a stupor, performing the tasks but not really conscious of what she was doing. She wondered at one point if this was meant to break her spirit, but she wasn't about to give in that easily. She kept looking for an opportunity to strike at one of the Ninjas. At least if she took one out, that would leave less for Snake. But she never had a real opportunity added to the fact that she was so physically drained. Scarlett felt desperation seeping in. She didn't know how long she could maintain her stamina. In desperate situations with Cobra, she could rely on her smarts and physical training. But this time, they were using her physical training against her, and she had no technology to rely on. She figured it was only a matter of time before Snake Eyes came. She would just have to hold out until then.

…

The GPS device led them to a small compound in the mountains, apparently an old residence from the times of the Samurai. Snake Eyes and Stormshadow motioned for the rest to lie in wait until they signaled and quietly entered the courtyard. They saw a figure sitting against a pole next to the far wall of the courtyard. The profile looked all too familiar and Snake Eyes' heart pounded as he made his way to the figure. Stormshadow covered them while Snake Eyes bent down and lifted Scarlett's head with his hands. Her eyes were closed, but he felt a pulse, exhaling in relief. She didn't respond to his touch so he pulled open her eyelids and her eyes stared back at him, expressionless. His heart froze. He caressed her hair and face, but still no reaction.

"Finally you have come," he heard Sei Tin's voice from the shadows. Sei Tin emerged surrounded by four other Ninjas in red. "Yes, as you can see, I have used our ancient practices to clear her mind, essentially erasing it of all thought. Scarlett was strong willed and, in the end, that was her downfall. I could not afford to have her try another escape attempt. Now we face each other again Snake Eyes, for the final time."

Snake Eyes stood motionless. The clench of his jaw was noticeable through the fabric of his mask. His thoughts were, for the first time since his rescue, not clouded. Snake Eyes thought with exquisite precision that he was going to kill this son of a bitch. Shit, he couldn't quite kill him since he was inhabiting J'Bang's body, but he would take him down. He regrets not killing him the first time they fought in Tibet. But here they face each other again and Sei Tin was going to pay for daring to touch Scarlett, for hurting her, for taking her from him.

Sei Tin continued, "I have waited patiently for this moment to destroy my most rivaled enemy. I have taken your lover, now I will take your life. Too many times I have acknowledged defeat to you Snake Eyes. It was a mistake to try to control you. I will not make that mistake again."

…..…

Stalker reflected on the fight between the Ninjas on the flight back to the States. It was anti-climatic as Snake Eyes, Stormshadow, and Kamakura effortlessly brought the Red Ninjas to their knees. Snake Eyes seemed especially frightening, using his sword to kill two of the Red Ninjas and incapacitate Sei Tin. It was tragic irony to see Snake Eyes mete out death, then gently pick up Scarlett and hold her close to his body. Stalker remembered turning to Tommy to ask him if he had found anything in his quest to help J'Bang that would help Scarlett. Tommy shook his head, but replied that it did not mean a solution did not exist. Tommy parted ways with them in Japan, taking Sei Tin to continue his quest to restore J'Bang's essence to his body.

Stalker returned his thoughts to their present situation in the jet and looked over at Snake Eyes, who leaned over Scarlett's body, secured to a stretcher. Stalker swore he saw Snake's hand shake as reached to hold Scarlett's hand. Stalker shook his head. He knew Snake Eyes had a tendency to...well…completely freak when confronted by grief. They had seen it a couple of times, after his apprentice Ophelia was killed. The other was again because of Scarlett, when she was in a coma after being shot by the Baroness. He was afraid of what would happen to Snake Eyes this time if Scarlett didn't recover.


	6. Chapter 6

Snake Eyes walked out of the cabin and felt the sun on his face. It felt good. Here he didn't have to hide. Although he was consumed with trying to restore Scarlett, he also discovered that his mind was clear. Maybe the act of facing and defeating Sei Tin released him from the fear of losing control, from the fog that threatened to take over his mind. Now he felt more confident in drawing on his Ninja abilities to heal Scarlett.

He thought back to his departing conversation with Tommy in Japan. Tommy asked him if taking her to the cabin was the right thing to do. Maybe Snake should stay with him to seek answers in Japan. He told Tommy that the Soft Master had once told him of the power of the Kuji-no-in to heal. When it is applied in the right circumstances, it can have powerful effects. Scarlet needed to be surrounded by things that were familiar to her mind. He thought the cabin would provide that familiarity and peace to apply the Kuji-no-in. He pushed away the thought that the cabin would also help keep him sane.

"Seems too simple," Tommy questioned him.

_Sometimes it is the simple things we overlook, that are the most effective._

"Yes, brother, but sometimes you have to take chances. You must decide if you will be able to risk her life to save it."

Snake Eyes shuddered as Tommy's words echoed in his mind. He walked back into the cabin and picked up Scarlett to take her to the small pool where they often swam. The pool is fed by a small waterfall flowing over surrounding rocks. It was strange. Her body often responded to stimuli, but he realized the movements were like reflexes and not directed by her mind. She blinked, she swallowed the food he fed her. He placed her into the water. He knows he must make her body feel as much sensation as possible to help her mind recognize things. After moving with her through the water, he set her down on the grass to massage her body. She would often open her eyes to look at him, but there was no recognition in the green depths. Everyday he goes through the kuji with her, trying to draw upon the power of the seals. He also still signs to her, telling her to focus on certain memories. He talks about her family. He describes them making love, then his hands falter as his thoughts dwell on how it felt when she responded to his touch.

In a moment of weakness, he broke down while he was sitting on the couch in the cabin holding her. He buried his head in her hair and felt tears come. Three weeks had passed since their arrival at the cabin with no progress. He was beginning to fear that he would have to consider a last resort measure, remembering Tommy's words…you must decide if you will be able to risk her life to save it. Tommy had threatened Scarlett's life to break him free of the mind control. Snake Eyes wiped his eyes. He may need to test Scarlett's "mental coma" to see what would happen if her life was put in jeopardy. Would her survival instincts kick in with enough force to break her mind free? He held her closer and wondered if he would be able to take that risk? What if she died instead?

He struggled for days and sleepless nights with this ultimate choice. He looked over some photos of them at the cabin. There was one in particular that he loved. She was fishing and the photo caught her in a serene moment, looking up at the trees, hair golden in the sun. He knew what he needed to do. Scarlett would want him to try anything…she would tell him to be strong for her.

The next day, Snake Eyes prepared for the test. He did some katas, stabilizing his mind, making sure he exuded confidence and strength to transmit that energy to Scarlett. He sat Scarlett across from him, took her hands and went through the Kuji…rin….….retsu, zen, zai. He kept his eyes on hers. Was it his imagination or did he see a flicker of recognition?

He carried her to the pool and up one of the rocks. He stood her next to him on the edge of the rock and tied a weight to her leg. Ok, this will either be my salvation or my destruction. He kissed her lips then pushed her off the rock into the water. He drew upon every nerve to keep from jumping in after her.

One minute passed….three minutes… Snake Eyes felt like he was going mad.

Five minutes…her father would kill him. He guessed he wouldn't care.

Seven minutes…he himself had stayed underwater for 10 minutes…his gaze penetrated the water. Scarlett! Shit, he croaked. He felt his control slipping.

Then…bubbles…are those bubbles? He stopped breathing.

More bubbles. A figure started coming to the surface of the water. At the same time that he heard a loud intake of breath, Scarlett's head burst through the water.

"Snake Eyes!" he heard her gorgeous voice.

He was already in the water next to her.

"What the hell! What is tied to my leg?"

He grabbed her grinning like a madman.

"Why was I at the bottom of this pool!"

He held her head and kissed her. His mind numb with joy.

"Blrfrup!"

She eventually began to return his kiss and they remained in the pool kissing and touching each other. Snake Eyes knew that his life was finally returned to him.

**The Marvel Comic would sometimes show Snake Eyes, Stormshadow and Scarlett doing the Kuji-no-in before battle or a difficult task. It was a serious of hand seals that was supposed to permit ninjas to perform superhuman feats or something like that!**

**I had also read about the Inverse Ninja Law and thought it would be fun to include it here. When you watch the old martial arts movies, it really happens that way!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
